Lucky
by emmyloser
Summary: She had everything she'd ever dreamed of. The whole world would tell you how lucky she was. However, if you ask her she'll tell you that the stage can be a very lonely place. Oneshot.


**A songfic. Jade-centric. The song is Lucky by Britney Spears. Enjoy.**

_Early morning, she wakes upKnock, knock, knock on the doorIt's time for makeup, perfect smileIt's you they're all waiting for_

Jade woke to the sound of her personal assistance banging on the large door of her bedroom.

"Jadelynne, time to rise and shine! You have two interviews and a photo shoot scheduled for just this morning!" She heard Eliza yell.

Jade groaned. She rolled over to face the clock. Five in the freakin' morning. It never dawned on her just how long it took to be perfect until she had to be just that. Perfect.

She sighed as she swung her legs over the bed, ready to start the day. Another day another million, her producer always told her. Another day of make-up and flawless smiles.

Always give the people what they want to see.

_They go…"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

Lovely. She was lovely and the whole world new it. Fair, flawless skin. Long, flowing locks. A figure to die for. The voice of an angel. God-given talent.

She'd been in Hollywood for almost two years now and she was living out every girls' dream. She was that girl next door; Hollywood's 'It' girl. Graceful, gorgeous, perfect.

Fake.

She looked in the mirror, flashing her bleached white teeth as she practiced her sweetheart smile.

God, how she _loathed _all this.

She sighed as she went into her huge, _pink_ bathroom to shower in the _diamond_ laced steam shower. Something she had to do to match her fluffy pink bedroom for MTV's Cribs. She knew it would be yet another long day.

_And they sayShe's so lucky, she's a starBut she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkingIf there's nothing missing in my lifeThen why do these tears come at night_

It'd been another long day for Jade, or as the world now knew her, Jadelynne Marie (Her agent said it sounded more delicate, more appealing to the fans). She had been in the studio over half the day, recording tracks for her second album.

She laughed a bittersweet laugh to herself. Here she was, a star. The money, fame, fortune, attention, admiration. Everything that so many talented young ladies out there wanted. Jade thought that she wanted it to.

She threw herself down onto the couch, burying her face into the feathery white pillows. She was such a screw up, wasn't she? Everything in the world and still she wasn't happy!

For God's sake! She was a movie star, a musician, a national idol at only eighteen years old! She had the world at her feet and all she wanted to do was kick it away.

She could feel the pillow under her face become damp as a few tears slipped past. Jade West was not a crier, and she couldn't stand herself at the moment for doing so. Maybe all this Sweetheart shit was starting to get to her. She really couldn't help it though. What good is all the fame and riches if she didn't have one single person to share it with, or even _talk_ about it to?

_Lost in an image, in a dreamBut there's no one there to wake her up_

Jade wondered what her old classmates from Hollywood Arts must think about her. They all probably thought she was such a sell out. She broke the number one rule of acting: Don't forget who you really are. She had done just that. She forfeited everything about herself just for stardom.

Jade was mean, fierce, dark and deep. Jade was a gothic diva. She was dark and soulful and just overall intriguing. _Mysterious._

But that wasn't what Hollywood wanted right now. Hollywood called for a girl who was soft and gentle. They wanted to see a feminine face that wouldn't hurt a fly. They wanted 100% girly. Jade could be that. She was after all the number one actress in a America for the time being.

The hard part was that she could never stop the act. Her entire life was now a lie. A pretty little lie tied with a bow and given to the nation's box offices and magazine and radio stations.

She hated _Jadelynne Marie,_ she missed being Jade. Somehow she just couldn't break herself of the act…she was too deep into the fame now, like a bad addiction.

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winningBut tell me what happens when it stops?_

VMA's Best Choreography for her music video, "Magnetize." VMA's Best Video With A Message for her music video, "Love Don't Hurt." She one a blimp at the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards for Favorite Movie Actress two years in a row. She won an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Lead Role for her performance in "Southern Sweethearts" last year and Best Actress in a Supporting Role this year for her performance in "Pretty Wings."

Her debut album went double platinum within three weeks. She appeared on Oprah, Rachel Ray, The Tyra Show, Ellen, The Today Show and more. She had guess starred on Law and Order: SVU, Glee, Supernatural and even did some guest judging on American Idol.

She had her own scent, clothing line, and was the newest face of CoverGirl Cosmetics. Magazines were littered with her face every issue lately.

It seemed like everyday something bigger and better came along. She was a star, rising rapidly.

But what was she going to do when she fell? What was going to happen when tabloids started sprouting ugly rumors about drug addictions and teenage pregnancies and bulimia? It's not like she had the option of going back to her friends and now ex-boyfriend. You know, the ones she _abandoned_ for this new life.

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?She is so lucky, but why does she cry?If there's nothing missing in her lifeWhy do tears come at night_?

Her friends. As much as she had pretended to hate them, they were all she wanted anymore. She'd give all this up in a heartbeat.

She didn't have time for friends anymore. Her and Beck and broken up a month into her career. She had no one.

So every night, rather it be in her bed, on a tour bus or in a hotel room, she found herself crying into the sheets. Her fame had left a hole in her heart.

Yeah, she had it all. Money, adoration, success. But one was an awfully lonely number. Sure, she had the total package. She was living the American dream. But really, she wasn't all that lucky if you looked behind the makeup.


End file.
